Ancestral Well
The Ancestral Plane The Ancestral Plane was forged and created by a coven in the early 600 A.D to house any and all type of Ancestral power and/or spirits. Living in the Ancestral well is similar to living in New Orleans, but instead of being surrounded by life, you are surronunded by death.This supernatural Witch land is protected by a barrier that can only be broken by immense Mystical energy. An Energy that doesn't exist on the Phyiscal Plane. While in the Ancestral Well, you cannot access the physical world; the barrier keeping you trapped within that plane. The Ancestral Plane is anchored to the Physical world by a powerful Link located at the Lycee, which is the Base, or, the strongest point of where the Ancestors focus their energy. The Ancestors The Ancestors is an old and powerful group of witches that has passed on from years upon years before. If you were born on New Orleans Soil and had a little bit of Magic in your bones, you're automatically considered an Ancestral Witch and is linked to them. Once your body dies, you will be consencrated on new orleans soil, and your spirit will be placed with the Ancestors; within the Ancestral Well. Being Linked to the Ancestors allows you to communicate with them past the barrier. There, the Ancestors can Communicate back and give Advice. The Ancestors Magic; also known as the Ancestral Force is very powerful and can only be used by them and them alone. It's a magic that not even the living can tap into. Many witches have tried to use the link between them and the ancestors to channel them for that power but failed. The only way to gain that power, is my opening a window(using a spell/ritual), and using that window to steal power from the Ancestors, but stealing power from the ancestors is an open declaration of war to anyone outside of the witches of New orleans while, if you are a New orleans Witch, you will be punished. Harshly. Physical Appearences The Ancestral Plane is an exact copy of New Orleans but deserted, literally a ghost town. it is described to be like a morgue. No life anywhere. No music, no energy, no power. Just a darkness and a feeling of being watched all the time. Of course, If you are a spirit in the Ancestral Well, it's quite normal and peaceful for them. The Ancestors appear as physical human beings, but acts like ghosts; their spirits anchored to their world. While in the Ancestral Well, no living being can stand against the Ancestors; the Ancestral Force acting as an Omnipotent type of magic. The Ancestors are believed to be the 'dwell in the cemeteries of the Ancestral World' type. Season 1 The Ancestors were mainly weak during the time the Harvest was being acted on. After they got their power back, they punished davina harkness for her turn on the witches. Season 3A The Ancestors were mentioned by Trinituan; saying they made the decision to make him the anchor of the Ancestral World, and Harvest power holder. Powers * The Ancestral Force The Ancestral Force is a collection of all different type's of magic forged into one type of Magic that the witches of new Orleans called: The Ancestral Force. This magic is very powerful and can only be controlled by a group of witches, instead of anyone 1 person. It was said that if one person where to have the Ancestral Force, it would slowly climb out of their grasp and then kill them from the inside out.